Shadows and Cicadas
by zanatos green
Summary: one year after Keiichi and friends stopped The great Hinamizawa disaster a new threat emerges, Monsters appear from the swamp and a new power is awakened. First fanfic please review


**Welcome everybody! This is lord Zanatos with my buddy ACE.**

_**(Smashes door) SUP BITCHES! ACE here and if you got that reference your awesome.**_

…**. *Sigh* another fucking door gone. Do you HAVE to do that?**

_**Duhh gotta make an awesome entrance and you know you love it.**_

**Whatever… well we decided to make this since NOBODY HAD YET! Seriously Internet I am disappoint.**

_**Yaaa gotta agree with him on that and so we our stand-sonas to create this story.**_

**If it gets popular enough shoji Meguro will be "persuaded" to compose a soundtrack.**

_**Since when did he decide to compose a soundtrack for this?**_

**He hasn't…yet. But he will. Give it time…**

_**What's that noise in your attic?**_

**Nothing of import DISCLAMER TIME!**

**Higurashi no naku koro ni is owned by seventh expansion and persona is owned by atlus. We own nothing but are just crazed fans. Please support the official release.**

_**That crazed part is more for one of us but whatever please enjoy!**_

Shadows and Cicadas

A Higurashi/Umineko and Persona crossover

By Zanatos Green and xxCapitolACExx

Chapter 1 Precursor to a New Tragedy

_Italics thoughts_

Normal: speaking

April 31, 1984

Hinamizawa Village

Afternoon

Things were not looking good. The young man was in a desperate situation and so far it looked like the worst possible scenario was playing out before him. The young woman who was largely responsible for his current predicament taunted him.

"Your move Kei-chan."

His mind was racing for any possible way to turn the tables in this situation. Surrender was not an option so he had to find some way out of this. Suddenly he thought of something a plan that was incredibly risky but just might work. If he failed however his loss would hurt him badly, but then again in this scenario he did not really have much of a choice. So he gathered up his courage and charged forth to face his enemy. …Only to be swiftly and utterly annihilated.

"Aaawwww," the young woman taunted with fake concern. "It seems your last resort failed. You know what happens now."

The young woman and her associates gathered around the young man, his struggle against them in vain. All he could do was scream.

"Ha ha … you look good in that Kei-chan," the young woman laughed.

The young man who is known as Keiichi Maeabra stepped out of the room with a look of complete embarrassment on his face.

"Damnit Mion where the hell do you keep getting these outfits?" he demanded.

"This old man has her ways," said the young woman with a satisfied smirk on her face.

The young woman - Mion Sonozaki - is one of Keiichi's closest friends in Hinamizawa sporting long green hair tied in a ponytail, a brown skirt, and a white shirt with a red tie, and a vest, which only served to emphasize her considerable bust. She always enjoys tormenting Keiichi in their clubs activities and subjecting him to weird punishments. The desperate situation mentioned earlier was in fact the fact that Keiichi had just lost twice in a row in a game of risk. Not only that, but he was the first one to drop out both times and was punished for his poor conduct. The outfit Keiichi was complaining about earlier? A white ballerina tutu with a swan protruding from the crotch. Definitely an odd choice of clothing and certainly not something you would typically see on a boy.

"Hauuu Keiichi-kun you look so adowable in that. I wanna take you home with me!"Shrieked another girl.

Her name is Rena Ryuugu and she is another one of Keichii's classmates and friends. She has short auburn hair and blue eyes and is currently wearing her sailor fuku because she had the good fortune to not fall into last place with Keiichi. As you may have guessed she has a tendency to take things she considers "adowable" home with her.

"Oooohhhh, ho, ho, ho, that was pathetic Keiichi-san. I can't believe you tried to pull that off."

That voice belonged to Satoko Hojo one of the youngest club members and resident prankster and trap expert. She sports short blonde hair and with a black headband, she is wearing an outfit consisting of a green dress with a yellow tie and white collar along with her black tights and brown shoes. She was particularly happy about Keiichi's loss, as she was the one who ended up annihilating him.

"Mii~ I'm sorry sir but Satoko is right. You really should have known it was a trap."

This voice belonged to one Rika Furude the clubs other resident youngster. She is Satako's closest friend and resident priestess of Hinamizawa. She has long blue hair starching down her back and big purple eyes. She is wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a skirt and suspenders. She has knee high socks and brown shoes and just an over all aura that makes one want to give her a hug. Rika generally serves to inspire and/or comfort and/or manipulate others with her cuteness, but today she mainly serves to make Keiichi feel worse. After all if after all this time he still couldn't detect Satoko's traps he kind of deserves it.

*Sigh* "I was hoping that I could break through her soldiers lines before the trap sprung…guess that didn't work out." Keiichi said slouching over with a defeated tone of voice.

"Save the pity party for later Kei-chan, the punishment games not over yet remember?" Mion said grabbing Keiichi's attention. "You still have to carry me and Rena's stuff while wearing that thing." Mion finished her grin growing even wider.

"Hooray! Keiichi-kun's walking home with me in such an adowable outfit today!" Rena cheered obviously excited about the concept.

"No way. I'm not doing this!" Keiichi protested.

"Ah, ah, ah" Mion chided coyly while wagging her finger in the air. "Club rule number 3 Kei-chan. Any who try to resist a punishment game will have to go through an even worse one."

With that Keiichi shut up. He remembered this rule well, as it was established 5 months ago after he tried to get out of a particularly harsh punishment game by sneaking out of the window in the men's room. Needless to say he was caught. To this day he still tries to repress the memory of what occurred afterwards and tries desperately to block it out. Seeing as further resistance would result in either pain or even worse humiliation Keiichi reluctantly agrees.

After parting ways with Rika and Satoko, Keiichi, Rena and Mion start heading home. Keiichi looking around constantly to make sure that none of the villagers see him in such an embarrassing outfit.

"What's the matter Kei-chan? Embarrassed?" Mion teased. "Why? There isn't anyone around."

Keiichi saw she was right for once no one was outside at the moment. A rare moment for Hinamizawa as usually at least few people were on the roads.

"Your right." Keiichi said relaxing.

"It's almost a shame…. HEY! EVREMPfH" Mion began to shout so Keiichi covered her mouth to try to keep her quiet.

"Mion what the hell was that?!" Keiichi hissed trying to keep his voice low.

"Heh heh, don't be like that Kei-chan, it would be a shame if we were the only ones who got to enjoy this. Let the whole village get a look it wouldn't hurt," Mion chuckled as Keiichi moved his hand from Mion's mouth to allow her to answer.

"Mionnnn" Keiichi growled.

"Well I gotta get home now, can I have my bag back Swan-chan." Mion mocked

Keiichi thrust her bag at her screaming "GET LOST!" seemingly forgetting why he did not want her shouting for a moment.

"Ha ha ha... see ya tomorrow" called back running down a different path.

Keiichi watched her go and briefly wondered why he put up with her when he heard Rena giggling behind him.

"*Giggle* isn't it so nice to have such carefree days around? Isn't it?"

Keiichi had to agree with that. As he relaxed he thought about his time in the village and how it had changed him. _I even thought it a few weeks after I transferred here. I feel more at home in Hinamizawa than I ever did in the city._

"Come to think of it." Keiichi began. "It's been over a year since I transferred herehasn't it?"

"It has! It has!" Rena chirped joyfully with a big smile plastered on her face. The smile then faded away slowly as if she remembered a bad memory. "It's almost been a year sine the incidents last year too hasn't it Keiichi-kun? Hasn't it?"

Keiichi stared at Rena who was now staring off into space recalling the trouble. He remembered it all to well himself. How so many things kept happening to his friends, Rena's dad almost being tricked by that con-woman he was dating Satako's abusive uncle coming back, and especially the murders that had plagued the town for the past few fears. All situations had seemed hopeless and doomed to end in disaster but they managed to pull through. Rena's dad broke it off with the con-woman (the fact that she was killed later not withstanding,) child services took away her uncle's right to be with her, and soon after he was arrested for the con-woman's murder. They even managed to find and stop Miyo Takano the mastermind behind the murders and saved not only Rika her next victim but the entire village itself.

"Keiichi-kun… " Rena began, "do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't solved everything?"

Keiichi shivered at the thought. He did recall a few of the…alternatives suggested. If Rena hadn't talked to her friends and they hadn't convinced her to talk to her father who knows what she might of done. And when Satako's uncle Teppei started hurting her he recalled Mion's sister Shion was all too willing to take him out. He had not honestly thought about it but the way Rena spoke made it clear she had. Obviously he had to do something to get her mind off of the subject.

Keiichi put his hands on Rena's shoulders prompting her to look at him. "Rena listen, it's over. Takano is gone, the murders are solved, and Rina is not going to bother you. We don't have to fight anymore, and we don't have to worry about anything. All we have to do is enjoy the normal lives we won here in Hinamizawa. If anything does happen though I promise… I will protect you."

"Keiichi-kun" Rena was touched by what he said and she was happy that he felt so close to her. Soon though something dawned on her.

"Rena is… alone with Keiichi-kun isn't she?"

Keiichi was a little surprised. He looked around and it was true. They were the only ones on the street still. He started to get a little flustered despite himself.

"Y-yeah we are huh" Keiichi managed to stutter out,_ calm down Maebara, calm down, there is no need to panic it's not that kind of situation._ Then he noticed Rena was looking down with a deep red blush on her face._ Ok now it appears that it is going to be this kind of situation._ Keiichi thought getting worked up again although even more so.

"Keiichi-kun… Rena has wanted to do something for a while now… since we're alone Rena just wants to…" Rena stuttered looking up embarrassingly.

_No way is she going to…? _Keiichi monologued to himself as he took more notice of the situation. They were alone, a young man and a young woman, the sun was setting cascading light perfectly on their features. Keiichi could not help but think that this was a scene straight out of a romantic movie. If one ignored the swan tutu that is.

"Keiichi-kun…I…I…" Rena spoke as she came closer to him.

"Rena…I…" Keiichi tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat. The magician of words had for once run out of things to say. _I can't believe this is happening. _Keiichi thought as Rena came even closer. _Is she…? Is she…?_

Rena then ran to him embraced him and cried out "I'm gonna take you home with me!" as she lifted him over her shoulder with surprising strength for a girl her size.

_Of course she isn't. _Was Keiichi's first thought?

"Rena put me down!" Keiichi cried out as Rena started sprinting to her house.

"No way! After I finally have you in such an adowable costume there is no way that I'm letting you go!" Rena responded her face one of pure bliss.

Keiichi sighed. Here was a prime example of Rena's infamous "adowable mode". Where her abilities become super human in response to what she considers extremely cute. She is incredibly unreasonable in this state, on occasion having to be tied down so that she didn't kidnap Rika and Satoko during a few punishment games.

_Yep, just another day in Hinamizawa._

Sometime later…

Maebara residence

After escaping from Rena Keiichi managed to make his way unseen to his house. His house is unique in the village as it is not only the most recent but also the only modern house in the village, and a rather large one at that. It was built specifically for his family and was constructed so large to accommodate his dad's art studio. The locals call it Maebara manor believing the family to be quite rich. They are not. His first thought was to try and sneak into his house and change without his parents seeing him. He peered through the window to see if his parents were home. His dad was nowhere to be seen while his mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. While making sure nobody was coming in the living room he felt something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see a black cat rubbing against his leg and purring. _Huh don't see many stray cats wandering around here._ Keiichi thought. He then decided to hurry up and get inside so nobody would see him.

He carefully unlocked the door to his house and opened it being sure to not make a sound. He looked around and didn't see anyone. So far so good. As he closed the door he was about to dash up the stairs to his room when he heard.

"Hello Keiichi how was school?"

His dad coming into the room. His father Ichiro Maebara was a tall man in his mid to late 30's with black hair along with a black beard and pointed goatee. His clothes are spotted with paint indicating that he was in his studio until just now.

_Well shit._

A long awkward pause filled the room

"Um, dad… I can explain…the outfit is…" Keiichi muttered trying to explain himself. To his surprise his father just laughed though.

"Ha ha ha ha, Son you don't have to explain me and your mother can already guess. You lost during the club right?"

Keiichi was surprised to say the least that his father knew about the club. He did try to keep it a secret after all.

"We checked out that club of yours a while back, you don't have to hide it. It was a little strange at first but we're used to it by know."

Used to it? There's no way they can be…

"Dear is Keiichi home? What is he wearing…oh my what a cute outfit." His mother chuckled as she came out of the kitchen and saw what her son was wearing.

Maybe they are used to it. Keiichi was mortified. Had he really lost so much that his parents became used to seeing him like this? No had he really lost so many times that he didn't even notice how many times he lost? How terrible. He looked despondent as he started to head toward his room.

"…I'm going to change." He said depressed.

A few steps later however he started feeling odd. His head was throbbing, his vision blurred, and the world around him started to blur. He lost consciousness soon after, unaware of his parents shocked reactions.

Unknown time….

Location?

He started to awaken soon afterward. His head still ached slightly and his vision was still blurred. As his vision started to clear he became aware of the fact he was…, no the whole room was moving.

_What's going on?_

He concentrated on trying to clear his vision. As his eyes started to focus he saw that the room was covered in blue.

_Where am I?_

As he focused more he realized he was sitting in a chair and sitting across from him was a strange old man with a peculiar long nose. As the man opened his eyes he spoke.

"Welcome, to the velvet room."

_**We hope you enjoy this chapter and we have ANOTHER announcement we have a Q and A on my account send pm's of anything you have a question about any thing in this story send it to my (xxCapitolACExx) account and we will most likely answer it and it will be updated a few days after a chapter… except this one we need actual readers first any way seeya lata folks!**_

**Attention whore**

_**At least I don't have a composer in my ATTIC!**_

**you can't prove that, and he isn't.**

_**Then why is it when I remove the gag I here the Persona 3&4 soundtrack.**_

**Because it's a meat sack with an i-pod in it.**

_**Well there you go a human meatsack what ever later yall!**_

**Shoji's in the basement anyway.**


End file.
